


Сделка

by natoth



Category: Captain Blood - Rafael Sabatini, Liveship Traders Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: AU, Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Питер Блад вынужден заключить сделку со своей совестью. И не только.





	Сделка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс "Дэдлайн_фест “Успеть до полуночи".  
> Номинация: “На пределе возможностей”  
> http://fanfics.me/fic118271
> 
> Мнение автора не совпадает с мнением и точкой зрения персонажей!  
> Бета: хочется жить

Питер Блад расхаживал по квартердеку, будто одержимый дьяволом. Бархатистая тропическая ночь царила вокруг, но он не замечал её красоты, не видел ничего, кроме строгих глаз Арабеллы Бишоп, повторяющей жестокие слова — снова и снова.

Вор и пират!

Вот кем она считала его, вот какой приговор вынесла, даже не попытавшись понять, почему и как он стал таким человеком! Всего два презрительных убийственных слова — и всё, что он делал в течение последних трёх лет, превратилось в омерзительную и никому не нужную бессмыслицу.

Все эти годы его удерживала лишь память о ней, о её светлом облике. Каждый раз, принимая решение о новом набеге или рейде, он думал о том, как бы всё это восприняла Арабелла Бишоп: одобрила бы или прониклась к нему презрением? Он мысленно советовался с ней, считая её своей совестью.

Но всё было напрасно. Право, смешно: он придерживался нелепого кодекса чести во имя женщины, для которой был ничем. И его мечты тоже были всего лишь иллюзией, замком на песке.

Ничего, утром он покончит с мечтами раз и навсегда! Завтра на рассвете он доставит мисс Бишоп на Ямайку, к её дяде, а сам снова уйдёт в море. И постарается забыть её. Море поможет залечить раны, даже самые глубокие и болезненные. Море теперь — его единственное утешение и самый верный друг.

Cras ingens iterabimus aequor[(1)](http://fanfics.me/read.php?id=118271#c0note1desc). Да-да, старики римляне всегда это знали.

Завтра всё изменится. Завтра он порвёт с пережитками прошлого, избавится от последних тонких и гибких уз, за которые так отчаянно цеплялся три года. И станет тем, кем она его видит. Пора двигаться дальше.

Возможно, придётся переименовать корабль, хоть это и плохая примета. Но если для него всё потеряно, если надежды больше нет, её имя будет лишь причинять боль.

Питер Блад остановился на мгновение и вцепился в поручни так сильно, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Ему показалось, что по палубе под его ногами пробежала лёгкая дрожь. Он поднял взгляд и уставился на бак, на носовую фигуру корабля. Блад знал, что «Арабелла» чувствует его настроение, ощущает его боль и смятение и переживает за него. Знал, что она ждёт, когда он подойдет к ней, чтобы поговорить. Они всегда разговаривали по ночам, потому что днём было слишком много отвлекающей суеты. За три года их общение превратилось в традицию, которую он редко нарушал. Но ему нужно было сначала разобраться в своих чувствах, понять, какие из них были истинными, а какие — самообманом.

Ветер негромко гудел в снастях корабля, плывущего к далекому острову. Корпус мерно поскрипывал, покачиваясь на волнах. Внизу, на шкафуте, вахтенные правого борта продолжали напевать грустную шанти[(2)](http://fanfics.me/read.php?id=118271#c0note2desc).

Блад тяжело вздохнул, вытер вспотевший лоб, а потом спустился по трапу с квартердека и направился в сторону бака. На обычных кораблях на носу располагались кубрики и прочие помещения для матросни. Но его корабль не был обычным. «Арабелла» была живой, обладала разумом и чувствами. Теперь, спустя три года их совместного плавания, слава о капитане Бладе и его корабле-демоне гремела не только в Карибском море, но и далеко за его пределами.

Удача всегда сопутствовала ему. Испанцы поговаривали, что он заключил договор с самим дьяволом, продал ему бессмертную душу, а в обмен получил живой корабль, который невозможно было потопить или захватить. Корабль, преданный только одному капитану, готовый пойти ради него на всё. Настоящий подарок судьбы, достававшийся немногим.

Поговаривали также, что для того, чтобы пробудить «Синко Льягас» (а именно так звали «Арабеллу» прежде), Блад казнил прежнего капитана — дона Диего де Эспиноса — и окропил палубу и носовую фигуру его кровью. И что он продолжает приносить кровавые жертвы перед каждым серьёзным боем или рейдом.

Питер Блад подошёл к огромной носовой фигуре, криво улыбаясь. Сплетен и слухов вокруг ходило много. И это создавало ему определенную репутацию. Возможно, следовало её оправдать? И устроить кровавую расправу поутру? Пусть мисс Бишоп лично убедится в том, каким он стал чудовищем!

Фигура шевельнулась, обернувшись к нему. Длинные чёрные волосы развевались на ветру. Блад и остальные офицеры периодически дарили ей шелковые ленты, чтобы собрать эту тяжёлую гриву в подобие прически, но они постоянно терялись.

— Капитан, — гулко поприветствовала его «Арабелла».

Блад остановился возле статуи и коснулся её руки.

— Плыть к Ямайке слишком опасно, капитан, — сказала она. — Но ещё не поздно изменить курс. Скоро мы войдём в прибрежное течение, и тогда сделать это будет труднее…

Блад покачал головой, а потом, заметив несколько щербинок на руке статуи, провёл по ним пальцем. Вчерашний бой дался им нелегко…

— Нет, курс останется прежним, — сказал он резко. Заметив, как напряглась «Арабелла», он добавил более мягким тоном: — Я знаю, что делаю. Поверь мне.

Чёрные глаза «Арабеллы» прищурились, внимательно изучая его.

— Не уверена в этом, капитан. Ты весь день ведёшь себя странно: с тех пор, как эта женщина ступила на борт. Она оскорбила тебя при всей команде, но ты всё равно решил доставить её на Ямайку, подвергая всех нас огромной опасности. Я… не понимаю!

— Я сейчас не готов это обсуждать. И мне нужно не твоё понимание, а чтобы ты просто поверила мне, — оборвал её Блад. — Поверила и сделала так, как я приказал.

— Вот как? — «Арабелла» горько усмехнулась, и в её глазах вспыхнул недобрый алый огонек. Всего лишь на мгновение, но этого было достаточно, чтобы точёное лицо статуи совершенно преобразилось. — Слепая вера и послушание? И только? Мне казалось, что после всего, через что мы прошли вместе, я достойна большего. Я ошибалась?

Блад тяжело вздохнул, продолжая держать её за руку. Ладонь статуи была раза в три больше его собственной.

— Я понимаю, чем ты пожертвовала ради меня и моих людей. Понимаю, через что тебе пришлось пройти во вчерашнем бою с доном Мигелем и его «Милагросой». Я всегда буду благодарен тебе за это. Но есть вещи, которые касаются только меня. Прости.

«Арабелла» яростно качнула головой, и голос её зазвенел на ветру:

— Нет, капитан, это касается и меня, раз уж ты назвал меня в честь этой дамы с Барбадоса! Все эти годы — с того дня, как ты оживил меня, мы учились доверять друг другу. Учились жить среди воров и пиратов, не становясь ими.

Блад вздрогнул, когда корабль повторила жестокие слова мисс Бишоп.

— Ты знал, что каждый бой для таких, как я, тяжелейшее испытание, и берёг меня, за что я всегда буду тебе благодарна, — продолжала «Арабелла». — А я хранила твои тайны. Верила в твои идеалы. Пыталась им соответствовать. Позволила назвать себя  _её_  именем. Потому что полагала, что женщина, которая вызывала в тебе такое восхищение и благоговение, должна быть святой. Но что я вижу теперь? Ради кого ты собираешься пожертвовать всеми нами? Ради той, кто считает тебя ничтожеством? Ради той, кто понятия не имеет, какой ты на самом деле? Той, что видит в тебе лишь вора и пирата?

Бладу хотелось, чтобы «Арабелла» замолчала. Но он из последних сил сдерживал резкие слова, понимая, что сейчас не время вызывать её гнев. Она выходила из себя редко, но каждый раз это было слишком… разрушительно. Он всё ещё помнил, как она бесновалась в Маракайбо, когда поняла, что дон Эстебан, сын её прежнего капитана и его наследник, тот, кому она всё еще верила и была готова служить, предал её, переметнулся к своему дяде, дону Мигелю, вступив с ним в сговор, целью которого была поимка и казнь капитана Блада. А также уничтожение его кораблей. В том числе, и уничтожение её, «Арабеллы». Тогда в ярости она разметала эскадру испанского адмирала, расстреляла «Энкарнасион», его флагман, хотя этот корабль был таким же, как она, но это тогда её не остановило. Легенды не лгали, и живые корабли с килем из чудесного диводрева были практически непотопляемы. Но огонь нёс им гибель. И «Арабелла» хохотала, как безумная, глядя, как пылал «Энкарнасион», не в силах избавиться от брандера, прилипшего к его борту. Живой корабль кричал страшным голосом, пожираемый неуёмным пламенем, а глаза «Арабеллы» светились жёлтым диким огнем. В ту минуту Блад подумал, что, возможно, не все слухи — ложь, и что есть в живых кораблях что-то совершенно чужое, почти демоническое.

Нет, ему вовсе не хотелось увидеть это другое лицо «Арабеллы» именно сейчас. Не хотелось пробудить её внутренних драконов. Для этого надо успокоиться самому. Но это было чертовски сложно!

Питер Блад провел рукой по вспотевшему лбу, откидывая влажные волосы. Возможно, ярость, кипевшая в нём всю ночь, была отзвуком эмоций корабля? «Арабелла» гневалась на мисс Бишоп из-за её оскорбительных слов, и он заразился её настроением? И теперь они заводят друг друга по кругу? Вырваться из такой ловушки будет сложно. Но это необходимо сделать, иначе всё скатится в тартарары.

— Ну, а что ты предлагаешь вместо этого? — спросил он устало. — Оставить мисс Бишоп на борту? Чтобы мы оба окончательно сошли с ума?

— Ты мог бы подыскать более безопасный для нас порт, чтобы высадить её на берег.

— Ну, не везти же её на Тортугу! — воскликнул он саркастически. — Ты же знаешь, что, кроме Кайоны, ни один порт в этом море для нас не безопасен.

— И Порт-Ройял — самый опасный из всех! — прошипела «Арабелла». — Измени курс, капитан, пока не поздно!

Блад похлопал её по руке.

— Нет, я высажу мисс Бишоп и лорда Уэйда как можно ближе к Ямайке. И ты поможешь мне в этом. Подобный маневр был бы сложен для обычного корабля. Но ведь ты не такая, как все, так? Ты особенная, «Арабелла». Ты сможешь это сделать, я знаю.

— И что дальше? — спросила она хрипло. — Что мы будем делать дальше? Ты по-прежнему будешь думать о ней, мучиться из-за её слов, мечтать о том, чтобы она…

Блад нахмурился, поджав губы. «Арабелла» безжалостно била в самые больные его места. В этом плане она и её тезка были похожи.

— Если ты поможешь мне доставить мисс Бишоп на Ямайку, я оставлю пиратство, — сказал он. — В чем-то она была права, знаешь. Это кровавое ремесло чертовски затягивает. А ведь нам обоим оно не по душе, не так ли? Пора с этим кончать. Пока не стало слишком поздно. Пока мы оба не увязли по уши в этой грязи.

— Ты прекрасно справлялся все эти годы, капитан, — заметила «Арабелла», и её голос чуть дрогнул. — Если бы это было не так, я бы не стала тебе служить. И ты это знаешь.

Да, он знал.

Первый год был сложным для них обоих. Корабль не сразу стал ему доверять, цепляясь за этого чванливого мальчишку, Эстебана. И хотя Блад выполнил необходимый ритуал, после смерти дона Диего пробудив её лично, вставив нагель в паз на голове статуи, всё равно пришлось почти полтора года держать сына испанского капитана на борту, чтобы корабль не беспокоился.

Живые корабли слишком чувствительны, чтобы участвовать в морских сражениях. Основное их предназначение — перевозка грузов. И в этом им не было равных во всех морях. Быстрые, умные, способные обходить шторма и мели, они являлись бесценными помощниками для капитанов. А учитывая их крайнюю преданность семьям, которым они принадлежали, захватить такой корабль было практически невозможно.

Но Бладу это удалось. Да, сначала было трудно наладить контакт с гордым кораблем. Но он сумел это сделать. Отчасти помог проступок дона Диего, заставившего «Синко Льягас» напасть на мирное поселение на Барбадосе. Корабль тогда ещё только пробуждался, но то, что ему пришлось совершить, глубоко его впечатлило. Это возмущение и обида стали брешью в его броне, и Бладу удалось преодолеть эту защиту.

В последующие годы он старался, чтобы «Арабелла» как можно реже участвовала в прямых столкновениях. И прославился как мастер хитроумных маневров, способный выиграть бой без единого выстрела.

Были исключения, как, например, то ужасное сражение в Маракайбо. Питер Блад чувствовал, что «Арабелла» стала другой после него. В ней пробудилась какая-то тёмная, страшная личность, что-то совершенно ему незнакомое. Нет, нет, надо уметь останавливаться. Вчера он увидел этого внутреннего демона снова. «Арабелла» уничтожила «Милагросу» и «Гидальго» мощным залпом с двух бортов. Этот бой был сплошным безумием, и Блад знал, что ей крайне тяжело убивать своих сотоварок, а ведь «Милагроса» была такой же, как она, только не проснувшейся. И всё же «Арабелла» расстреляла её в упор. Потому что  _он_  так приказал. А она всегда ему верила.

— Я оставлю пиратство, — повторил он. — Думаю, мы найдём, чем заняться помимо разбоя. Хватит тебе сражаться и лить кровь. Никакое золото этого не стоит. Ты и так слишком многим пожертвовала ради меня за эти годы. Пора и мне платить по долгам.

— И ты оставишь мисс Бишоп? Оставишь её навсегда? — спросила «Арабелла», не сводя с него взгляда.

Блад посмотрел на буруны внизу, бьющиеся о форштевень. Пена слабо светилась в ночной темноте.

Сердце его болезненно сжалось.

— Возможно, той Арабеллы Бишоп, которую я боготворил все эти годы, никогда и не было, — сказал он медленно. — Она была всего лишь мечтой, красивым сказочным сном.

«Арабелла» ласково погладила его руку.

— Но рано или поздно приходится просыпаться, — продолжил он с кривой улыбкой. — Завтра для нас обоих наступит новый день. И новая жизнь.

— Хорошо, да будет так, — ответила «Арабелла». — Я доставлю её на Ямайку как можно быстрее. А ты сдержишь свое обещание. Покончишь с пиратством навсегда. И мы покинем эти воды, уплывём туда, где никто не знает, кто мы. И начнём там новую жизнь.

Блад чуть вздрогнул.

— Не думаю, что нам обязательно уплывать настолько далеко…

«Арабелла» тряхнула головой, и её глаза яростно блеснули.

— Ты всё-таки не хочешь терять её, да? Иначе бы давно покинул Карибское море. Если ты действительно намерен начать жизнь заново, оставь всё, что удерживает тебя в старой. Или этот вызов слишком тяжел для тебя?

Блад закусил губу и некоторое время молча смотрел на неё. А потом кивнул, махнув рукой.

— Ты права. Мы покинем Карибское море. Даю тебе слово.

«Арабелла» оскалила рот в хищной улыбке.

— Мы поймаем попутный ветер, если возьмем ещё два румба к северу.

— Я передам рулевому, — сказал Блад, поклонившись ей.

На востоке небо начинало розоветь в преддверии нового дня, и Питер Блад вернулся на квартердек, оставшись наедине со своими мыслями.

* * *

 

  * Завтра снова мы выйдем в огромное море (лат.)
  * Шанти — поджанр английской народной музыки, песни, которые пели британские моряки.




End file.
